The First Time I Ever Saw Your Face
by Klaine29
Summary: Magnus's morning thoughs about Alec. Basically just Malec fluff all along !
Hey guys ! It's been a while since I didn't write anything and I missed it so much ! And since I'm obsessed with Shadowhunters right now I finally found inspiration to write a little something. It's pretty short and it's just fluff but why not ? We all need Malec fluff to wait for season two !

Forgive me if there are any English mistakes as this is not my first language. I hope you'll like it and feel free to review if you want to, it would mean the world to me !

* * *

Magnus had felt it the second he laid eyes on him. He couldn't describe it at first, he hadn't felt anything for anyone in such a long time he didn't recognize real attraction when he encountered it. Sure he had been attracted to people since his breakup with Camille. Lots of people indeed. He hadn't spent almost a century sad and alone in his Brooklyn lair. But he hadn't experienced something like this. Actually he was pretty sure he never had such strong feelings for anyone in his long existence. He could hear the vampire's voice in his head. Camille had always thought love was futile. Having feelings for someone mortal was even more absurd. Magnus had thought for a time that she might be right. After all loving someone whose destiny was to die sooner than later was being a fool. But when the warlock looked at his lover all he could think about was how wrong his ex was.

 _Alexander,_ he thought, brushing his fingertips over the runes on his lover's skin. He loved to watch him sleep. He was so peaceful like that, so innocent. His youth was even more striking when he wasn't wearing his shadowhunter mask. Magnus was glad he was allowed to see him like this. Alec was everything he had ever wanted but it had been tough to win his heart. Alec with his faith in family and tradition, with his fears and suspicion wasn't easy to get. But the warlock had shown him he was truthful. He may have had quite a lot of lovers but he wasn't lying about his feelings. He had been honest about it from the start. Maybe too much. He was still surprised that he didn't make the shadowhunter run away on the night he had admitted feeling something for him. He had still the impression that Alec would escape sometimes. He kept forgetting the youngest was new to all of this.

' You're staring again.'

A smile appeared on Magnus's face when he heard his lover's sleepy voice.

'I am not, Alexander,' he said, his cat eyes set on the shadowhunter's face. Actually he had been staring for a while now. He did that every morning when he had the chance to find the angel sleeping in his bed. He often left during the night, after the warlock had fallen asleep. "Duty call" he said each time Magnus asked him why. He didn't doubt his word, but he knew all this was still overwhelming for his boyfriend. He understood, though waking up next to him was something he enjoyed very much. He could get used to it actually, but he would have to wait. After all, as Alec always said, time was on his side.

He kept tracing each rune with the tip of his fingers, moving just so he could have a better look at the youngest's face. He had opened his eyes and they met Magnus's. Both had a smile playing on their lips.

'No duty call this night ?'

'I turned off my phone last night so I don't know. I don't care either. I deserved a real night of sleep.'

'Yes you deserved it. But I didn't know you were such a rebel Alexander.'

He liked saying his entire name. He loved the way it rolled on his tongue and seeing the adorable smile that appeared on the shadowhunter's face each time he heard it. The warlock knew he was the only one calling him like that and he was enjoying it more than he could admit. He laid eyes on him once again, lost in his thoughts. He didn't regret building walls around his heart if it was for the young man to break them. It was the best thing that ever happened to him. He came back to reality when he felt his lover's lips on his own for a good morning kiss. The downworlder pulled Alec on top of him and he came with a conclusion for his morning thoughts, realizing something. He had fallen in love with Alec the second he saw him, he knew it, but he was falling for him once again every second spent with him.


End file.
